Connecting and mounting components of linear light fixtures are manufactured to particular specifications and are accordingly assembled together. Typical linear lighting fixtures are suspended from an overhead structure and include a limited number of linear fluorescent lighting systems having a restricted number of light sources. Such lighting fixtures may radiate light upwards against the ceiling or downwards towards the area to be illuminated.
Typical linear light fixtures have a linear housing supported by a number of support assemblies. Usually, adjacent linear housings are joined together by pair of corresponding support assemblies which are held together by a suspension arrangement.
The support assembly includes a support member which is relatively complex in structure and performs a number of functions. It has a number of formations which allow for the passage of electrical and operational signals and is shaped to fit snugly within the housing.
The overall shapes of linear housings vary considerably due to the very nature of their aesthetic appearance, for example, in accordance with the surrounding environment in which the housing of the linear light fixtures has a chosen place. The aesthetic appeal of the housing frequently changes with varying tastes and/or varying locations. Thus, the need to change the shape of the linear housing results in the redesign and remanufacture of the relatively complex support member.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate disadvantages of the prior art or to provide an alternative thereto.